Runa
Runa is the first character to be made by Nitro_razor on ff she was "given" the keyblade at a young age and was gifted the dual keyblades, Midnight Bastion and Summer's Truth, she is also known as "The Lunar Jack" History before any KH game When she was 4 a heartless mist creature forced her to absorb 2 keyblade masters which inturn gave her the power to use keyblades but it lay dormant for years, Araqus was walking around looking for some sea-salt ice cream when he spotted Runa he fought the mist away and made the masters come out of Runa but their powers as mentioned before were forever sealed in runa Birth by Sleep Runa ended up on destiny islands when a blackhole sucked her and her two friends in she became heavily injured and was washed ashore of the island, Aqua found her and brought her back to a nearby hotel that aqua was staying in where aqua disinfected her wounds and bandaged them and nursed her back to health, Runa woke up one morning to find a way finder on her bedside tabel when she went outside she found aqua fully asleep Runa gently woke her up, Aqua then proceded to tell Runa all about keyblades and The Mark of Mastery and how to get a mark of mastery she then followed aqua until she tried to save terra she then stayed with aqua in the darkness until one day they were released but runa was put into a sleeping pod just like sora Kingdom Hearts 2 Runa was awakened before sora she proceded to go to hollow bastion to train up her keyblade with Lune who she heard about through yen sid who told her that lune was making a keyblade training simulator when Runa arrived she saw a organisation member running around but thought nothing of it she headed to Lune's lab where she applied Lunae to the Simulator which instantly powered it up. Runa then proceded to close all keyholes and then she battled xehanort which she seperated xehanort from terra's body and froze and broke xehanort's body she then brought terra's body to the lingering will where she put terra's mind back in his body where aqua rewarded Runa with her love and devotion where they proceeded to get married and had 2 girls named Xion and Larxene because yen sid saw their undying love and gave them a spell which let them have children, Xion and Larxene also had keyblades which was genetically handed down to them from their parents, Runa and aqua then retired from exploring the worlds for raising their daughters but they still spar against sora and terra respectively Personality Runa is a very happy forgiving person who ferociously protects her friends and family but as a teenager she ran away from her home and couldnt care less about her family and friends but after her uncle was murdered by a heartless she realised she would cause alot of grief if some thing happned to her so she returned her friends always worry when she is doing anything dangerous such as jumping 30 feet into the ocean but she perfected the art of ocean jumping. she also cares deeply for her younger brother Relationships Aqua(Wife) Runa met aqua when the blackhole sucked her to destiny islands but she was very weakened aqua helped her out and helped her back to health and aqua gave her a yellow and black wayfinder Rubi(best friend) Runa met rubi at a young age runa and rubi were both collecting seashells they bumped into eaach other with all their sea shells scattering they didnt mind so they just picked random ones around them selves along with Kari and runa rubi was sucked into the blackhole, she also has a keyblade Kari(best friend) runa met kari when she was buying sea-salt ice cream they instantly hit it off and they learnt all about each other Riku(Friend) She met riku when he was 6 he already had keyblade powers Lune Solei (Master) Runa met lune when runa was sucked to hallow bastion she helped Lune make a keyblade training simulator and Lune promised to train her Sora(rival)Runa met sora 10 days after Runa awakened when sora awakened she asked sora to spar to see who was more awesome and Runa won the spar from then on they promised when ever they met they would spar Lea (chakram tutor) Lea taught runa how to use chakrams in case her keyblade is stolen her element attached to her chakrams is Rock Yen Sid(Keyblade mastery certifier ) Runa met Yen sid when aqua showed her how to become a keyblade master and when you can become a keyblade master, he is the one who gives Runa the mark of mastery Xion and Larxene(Daughter) Xion and Larxene was born from a spell yen sid gave aqua and Runa which let them have children, Xion has Jet black hair in a ponytail, she has bright blue eyes her attire is a black shirt with a penguin on it, she has denim black jeans, she has black and blue knee high boots, Larxene has platinum blond hair in shoulder length hair, she has bright red eyes, her attire is yellow shirt with a topaz on it, she has purple denim jeans, she has white and red knee high boots Appearance Child Her hair is naturally violet-blue and is put in a small ponytail, her eyes are bright sparkling pink, her attire is a solely dark purple namine style dress with long sleeves, she wears a crscent moon hair clip she wears khaki sandals Teenager/Adult She wears her hair in a longer ponytail, her attire is a short sleeved purple t-shirt with the KH sybol on it she wears blue denim jeans, her footwear is dark blue sneakers with purple highlights with A tattoo of ruby with a banner saying "Cyndakip" on her right shoulder Agrabah A arabic princess outfit a light purple bodice, light purple filmy pants, violet-blue ballet flats Atlantica Her tail is a neon tetra with a dark blue sea shell bra with her tattoo showing Beasts castle In house hold items form a japanese fan in human form a dark blue ball gown with ruby red high heels Halloween town A devil girl with a violet-blue leotard without the straps also with black high heels with chest length hair wth curls at the end, she also has small horns and 2 blue bat wings and a devil's tail Christmas town A long sleeved fur trimmed mrs claus coat with fish-net leggings and black boots with white fur highlights Port royal A spanish pirate with a black tricorn wit, yellow highlights, a puffy white shirt showing the shoulders with a dark blue and gold corset covering the main part of the shirt, a dark purple and black frilled skirt and knee high dark blue boots Land of dragons A violet-bue battle kimino adorned with pohutakawa flowers Never land A dark blue mermaid who can transform her tail in to legs where she has her normal attires but she has a blue skirt on Olympus coliseum A dark blue female gladiator armour Abilities Keyblade Midnight Bastion, a night and halloween keyblade it has 2 wolf ears on the hilt, the keychain is 5 stars connecting to a crescent moon, the blade is a straight piece of metal with 6 lime green stars going up it, on top of the blade is a black and green pumpkin, the key part is 2 crescent moons Summer's Truth , the hilt has 2 plant stems wrapped around it with thorns on the out side parts and no thorns on the inside parts , the keychain is 5 ice cream cones connecting to a wave, the blade is 2 straight chambers with sea water flowing through the chambers, on top of the blade is a vanilla ice cream cone with a flake in it, the key part is 2 small spires wrapped by 2 thorny stems Magic She is not very good at any magic but her family has a special magic called Lunae and Solae which harneses the power of the moon and sun which she canonly use when in a state of calm and when used with her keyblades the magic power is increased considerably , her master taught her how to effectively use magic in conjunction with martial arts and keyblades Miscellaneous Quotes "i usually let live but you hurt my friends and for that YOU MUST DIE!!!! "sleep and nver awaken" "sleep until you are nothing" Trivia *Runa fav animal is Penguin *her fav gemstone is topaz